


You Did Good

by yerdua



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerdua/pseuds/yerdua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot had changed in the five years since Marinette received her miraculous.</p><p>She was promoted from class president to president of their lycée’s student council. She had a summer internship lined up with the Agreste label. She was accepted into the school of her dreams and would be leaving for New York that fall for her major in fashion design.</p><p>Marinette allowed herself a small smile and a pat on the back. <i>You did good.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did Good

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in SO LONG and what is the first thing I write, you ask?
> 
> SMUT SMUT SMUT ALL THE SMUT

Marinette couldn’t help but notice that a lot had changed in the five years since receiving her miraculous.

She was promoted from class president to president of their lycée’s student council. She had a summer internship lined up with the Agreste label. She was accepted into the school of her dreams and would be leaving for New York that fall for her major in fashion design.

Marinette allowed herself a small smile and a pat on the back. _You did good._

_Tap tap tap._

Oh, and there was that.

She climbed up her staircase, leaning over to unlock the latch of her trapdoor. The figure behind it tipped backwards, his knees hooked onto the floor of her balcony so he could hang upside down to face her.

“Evening, princess.”

Rolling her eyes, she leaned back, allowing him space to climb into her bed. “Ah, ah, ah, no boots on the bed, kitty!” she scolded, swatting his calves before his feet could trample all over her nice _clean_ duvet.

A sigh resonated from above her, then there was a flash of green light. A barefoot Adrien Agreste dropped down smoothly onto her bed, pressing a kiss to her lips when he landed. “Hi.” he announced, a toothy grin taking over his mouth.

The first time this had happened, when they finally agreed to come clean to each other, (or she had finally agreed to come clean to him, and had gotten the cat boy to _stop jumping up and down what is this, the season finale of Game of Thrones, fucking hell Noir_ ) she remembered the cold wave of shock that overcame her when her partner’s mask fell away to reveal her crush smiling sheepishly back at her. She remembered the sound of her shriek piercing through the Parisian night, pushing the poor untransformed boy over the edge of the Eiffel Tower in horror, and having to humiliatingly swoop down to save him afterwards.

She herself did not look that much different with her mask on, but he became a whole different person. The miraculous enables you to be the person you are without the pressures of your everyday life. In Marinette’s case, it gave her the confidence to be the person she thought nobody would listen to otherwise. But for Adrien, it gave him a whole new life. It was no wonder Chat Noir’s costume was far more deceiving than Ladybug’s, changing the illusion of his eyebrows and the fall of his hair - Adrien needed far more protection from onlookers than Marinette ever would. Adrien could have it all taken away from him with a snap of his father’s fingers.

“Hi.” she replied, fondly nudging his nose with hers. He purred in delight, pulling her into his arms so she could rest on top of him, her right leg slipped in between his and the other framing the outside of his thigh. “Miss me, bugaboo?” he smirked up at her. “Not one bit.” she breathed, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers. She hummed happily as their lips touched, soft and sweet. Adrien’s hands rested on her waist, tracing circles into them as he sighed into the kiss. She kept her hands glued to his hair, entangling her fingers through them.

Kissing Adrien had to be one of the things she loved most in this world, hands down. He was the perfect partner - not too timid, yet completely aware of his boundaries. When it came to the two of them, things just seemed to slide into place on their own accord.

 _Yin and yang. Push and pull_. That was what they embodied.

Adrien nibbled on her bottom lip to ask for entry, and she gladly parted them to make way for his tongue. Prior to this, Marinette had never understood the appeal behind sticking your tongue in someone else’s mouth. But now, with Adrien’s probing through hers, she couldn’t ask for anything more. There was a beautiful notion of trust behind it, giving him permission to explore her depths and test out her waters. She groaned as his tongue sought out hers, lapping at it to coax it out of its cave. As if in response to his motions, she rocked her hips back and forth against his thigh, inching closer and closer to his crotch with each keen.

Then she felt the head of his member cup around her clit, and broke away from their kiss to let out a full-fledged moan.

Adrien shuddered beneath her, his lids flying open. He pulled her chin down to face him, then brought his hands down to settle at her hips to bring her forward. Groaning at the friction caused by their sexes aligning, he began to grind up into her, eyes smouldering and pupils blown wide.

They maintained eye contact as she began to meet his thrusting, the spikes of pleasure making themselves heard through their keening and sighing. His eyes had darkened, emerald morphing into jade morphing into night. _God, he was gorgeous._

Marinette punctuated that thought with her nails raking up the back of his shirt, grinning as he arched his back in harmony with her teasing. _And he’s all–_

“Mine.” she whispered into his ear, grinding into him one last time before halting her hips’ movement. He growled, pushing her onto her back and slinked forward with all the grace of a cat ready to spring. In a swift motion, he pulled his shirt over his head, the contours of his torso contracting and flexing. She ran a hand down his side, resting at the crevice right above the band of his briefs. She ran her thumb over it lovingly, her cerulean eyes boring into his. He tugged on her shirt, fingers dancing around her hemline in lieu of asking. At her hasty nod, he leaned forward and began unfastening each button with a flick of his teeth.

Marinette whined, her hands coming up to grasp the railings by the foot of her bed as his breath torturously ghosted along each inch of newly exposed skin, raising goosebumps along her arms. Together, they slipped her nightshirt off her shoulders, leaving her in nothing but a pair of his boxers. “I love it when you wear my clothes.” he breathed, his hands resting on her hips and trailing up her sides. Her breath hitched and the muscles surrounding her waist contracted as he ran his hands over them, leaving a fire burning under her skin in their wake. _This is what Cataclysm must feel like,_ she thought to herself, writhing and squirming under his destructive touch. He reached her chest and leaned down to nose at her breasts, her nipples hardening from the loving gesture. _This is what it must feel like to be destroyed._ And with that, he closed his mouth around her nipple and began to suck.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ** _fuck_**.

Marinette was rendered helpless, twisting her hands into his hair and clenching her thighs together to try to quell the throbbing between them. She looked down at him, and almost came from the sight. He was shamelessly ravishing her breast, alternating between suckles and licks with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He was stroking at the other one, the feather-light touches heightening every sensation and making Marinette’s head spin. He released his hold on her, a strand of saliva spanning from his mouth to the peak of her nipple. Before he could dive down to do the same onto the other breast, she grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him back.

His head came down to rest against her pillows, and he placed a hand against her cheek affectionately. Marinette pressed her lips against his palm quickly, before doing the same onto his collarbone. He groaned in pleasure as she brought a bit of his skin into her mouth, sucking harshly on it before smoothing it down with her tongue. Placing one last kiss to the offended area, she slithered down his torso, giggling as his eyes rolled back into his head when her nipples dragged over his skin. She trailed her mouth down the line bisecting his abs as she went, him shutting his eyes in contentedness and leaning further back into the mound of feathers behind him.

 _Bingo_. She trailed her lips once more over the waistband of his sweatpants, nosing at the endings of his happy trail and the beginnings of his pubic hair. Slowly inching his pants and briefs down his legs, she stopped once his member slipped out of its confines and presented itself to her in all its glory. Licking her lips in excitement, she looked up to see Adrien lazily looking down at her, shifting his hips from beneath her.

“Let me know when so that I can let go, okay?” she said, adjusting herself to press a hand down over his pubic bone. He groaned in reply, thrusting his hips uselessly into the air to gain some sort of relief. Humming in confirmation, she allowed herself to admire him - the bead of pre-cum spilling over his slit, the vein making its way up and around his shaft, the way he stood proud and tall - before licking a stripe up the length of him.

Paying no heed to his gyrations, she shushed him sternly, and began laying chaste kisses up his side before stopping at the head, suckling on it with as much fervor as he had done with her. He cried out in torment, tangling a hand through her hair and stuffing the other into his mouth to suppress his vocalizations.

“Fuck, Mari.” he hissed, eyes scrunching in agony.

She was lapping at him innocently now, like a child with an ice cream cone without any danger of melting. The roughness of her tongue dragged excruciatingly along the skin of his erection, raising sounds out of him that he hadn’t known he was capable of making. Nuzzling her nose sweetly against the underside of him, she suddenly grasped him by his hilt and enveloped him in her mouth. He keened into her, upper body pressed hard into her mattress while his hips jumped by their own accord. She devoured him shamelessly, cupping his balls with her miniscule hands and leaving no part of him untouched.

“Mari, Mari, Mari, oh my God, I love you so much, Mari…” he groaned out, sobbing into his fist.

She hummed around him in affirmation, almost pushing him over the edge.

“Stop, stop.” he panted, tugging at her hair. With a loud pop, she let go of him questioningly, licking around her lips to gather any leftover fluid. “I just - I don’t want to come this way. I want to be inside of you.” With a twinkle in her eye, she lifted herself up to straddle his swollen member, using their combined wetness to slide easily back and forth over him. “Or I could be around you.” she whispered, enveloping the tip of his head with her opening. He almost plunged into her then and there, but grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up. “We can’t take any risks, Bug. And besides,” he brought his hands down to rest against her ass. “I haven’t even tasted you yet.”

Quickly, she freed herself from her boxers and flung them over her shoulder, Adrien shaking with laughter at her eagerness. He pulled her up to him, licking his lips in anticipation. When she was finally hovering over his mouth, he trailed up her inner thigh and pressed his nose against her opening. “Mm.” he breathed out, closing his eyes. “Tell me when you’re ready to come.” he whispered against her labia, then surged forward to kiss her.

Marinette sank down onto him, her thighs spreading apart and her hands grasping the shelves over her head. Choking out gasps, she ground down onto him, relishing in the feeling of his tongue slithering out to caress her hole. Adrien sloppily tongued over her, sliding into places she didn’t even know could be reached, and bringing her ass closer to him as though he were kissing her on the lips instead of _those lips_. He enthusiastically nibbled on her openings, arising groans and keens out of her and smoothing over them with his tongue. All the while, he massaged her cheeks, squeezing and kneading to his heart’s desire. After a while of plunging into her hole, he brought his hands to her and spread her lips wide open for him to drag his tongue up her slit and onto her clit. Her little gasps of pleasure rang throughout his ears as he lapped at her clit playfully, up and down and side to side. When he began drawing circles and zigzags and hazy images onto her, she knew she was gone.

She put her grinding to a halt and tugged on his hair, breath hitching at the sight of him buried under her thighs. “Chaton, I’m ready for you.”

Smirking, he placed one last kiss to her center before she swung her leg over to allow him to pull down his clothes and pull on the condom. At the sight of his bare ass right in front of her, she trailed a hand down to her clit and began rubbing back and forth. Turning back, Adrien was greeted with the sight of Marinette’s fingers working hard against her core as she whined, bucking up into her hand and locking her eyes onto his. He was transfixed, watching her fingers move faster and faster until–

“Are you gonna get inside me, or am I gonna have to come over there and put you in myself?” she removed her hands from her core, looking at him inquisitively.

Grinning to himself, he nudged her forward until they were eye to eye, him looming over her and her gazing up at him. Looking down at her as she smiled serenely back up at him, he began tracing his fingers through her blue-back hair. He was suddenly overcome with just how much he loved this girl.

God, he loved her so much.

“Adrien! What’s wrong?” she grabbed his face, pulling it closer to wipe away the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Yes, leave it to Adrien to cry during sex.

He chuckled, closing his eyes to let the tears seep out onto her hands. “Nothing. I just really, _really_ love you, Marinette.” Her eyes softened from their concerned stance, the corners of her mouth picking up into a half-smile. “I really, really, _really_ love you right back.” she whispered, pulling his face down so their foreheads rested against each other. She slotted her lips against his, allowing him time to readjust his arms so they bracketed her face. With a whisper of “Okay?” and a reply of “Okay,” he slid inside.

Her eyes flew open, a sob leaving her mouth as his length filled her. He shushed her as she began to mewl, pressing kisses around her face. “Breathe, Mari, breathe.” He began shallowly thrusting into her, his slow but steady pace making her writhe in anticipation each time he filled her to the brim. She let out a small scream as he plunged into her, harder this time, clumsily pulling down his face for a messy kiss. Adrien’s eyes were clenched shut, all focus into trying not to come too early and on being as gentle as possible. He was pulled out of his reverie with a yank of his hair, Marinette forcing him to open his eyes and look into hers.

“ _Harder._ ” she hissed, pupils devouring her blue irises.

Who was Adrien to deny his Lady’s request?

Adrien began to work. He fisted each corner of her pillowcase in his hands, ignoring the burn of lactic acid in his thighs as he pounded into her. Breathy moans and whimpers escaped Marinette’s mouth, tears streaming down her face in pleasure. She wrapped a leg around his waist, Adrien bringing the other up to hitch over his shoulder. She screamed in reaction, his own moans being drowned out by the sound.

As his member rubbed and scraped her walls raw, she couldn’t shake off the feeling of him. He was _everywhere_. His scent clouded her head, his penis was so _deep_ inside of her and burning her up from the inside, his emerald eyes, darkened with lust, were engrained into her mind and refused to leave. He was in the air she breathed and the words she spoke. He was a part of her. With every thrust, he was stripping her of her identity and forging a new, joint one onto her skin.

“Mari, Mari, I’m coming, I’m co–“

He left off with a choke, burying his head in the junction of her neck and shoulder as he curled into her. She clenched her walls around him even further, rousing a cry out of him. After a moment to collect himself, he resumed his thrusting, working furiously to get her to come.

“Oh fuck, oh shit–“ Marinette swore, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and curling her toes. He brought a hand down to her clit, and began to furiously rub. Marinette sobbed, looking up at the night sky through her trapdoor and wondering what on earth she had done to deserve this. Adrien brought his lips to her ear, whispering. “You’re the light of my life, you’re everything, you’re _everything_ , Marinette, I love you so much, I love you so, so mu–“

He was cut off by his own groan as Marinette came and milked him dry.

They lay together for a while, regaining their breath and waiting for their heartbeats to rest. Wordlessly, both of them descended down the stairs, hand in hand. They stopped at the foot of the staircase, both reaching out and enveloping the other in an embrace. Placing a kiss on her head, he moved to dispose of the condom, then slapped her butt playfully.

“Off you go to to pee, Mari. Can’t have you getting another UTI, now, can we?”

She rolled her eyes and flicked his forehead, his laughter following her all the way across her room and lingering behind as she shut the door to her bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i spent 5 hours straight working on this so u better be horny y'all


End file.
